lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogo
Dogo is a young male jackal that lives in the Outlands. He is the son of Reirei and Goigoi, and the brother of Several pups. Appearance Dogo is a creamy brown jackal pup with a beige underbelly and muzzle and light brown paws. He bears three darker spots on either shoulder, and his back, tail tip, and the top of his head are black in color. Dogo's eyes are a distinctive dark blue. The fur on the top of his head and his cheeks is scruffy, and his tail is bushy. Personality Although cherubic at first glance, Dogo is a scheming jackal pup who is fully capable of performing acts against the Circle of Life. Dogo enjoys pleasing his mother, Reirei. He appears to have taken after her when it comes to feigning pleasantness, and is quite proud of doing so. Despite this, he does show concern when his mother is adamant that they'll be eating, questioning her confidence. He is a very obedient and loyal son, who stands up for his mother even when she is wrong. History The Kupatana Celebration The Lion Guard is relaxing in the Pride Lands when they hear Dogo crying out in distress, followed by the sound of hyena laughter. The Guard goes to rescue Dogo with Simba's consent, and race into the Outlands, where they find Janja and his clan chasing after Dogo. Dogo manages to hold up on his own as he flees the hyenas, turning sharply to confuse them but is eventually backed into a wall of rock. Janja speaks to Dogo as he approaches the young pup, recalling that he had chased jackals away the previous day, and decides to"make an example" of Dogo, who only smiles and wags his tail. Janja charges at him, but Kion leaps over the rocks, intercepting Janja's lunge. He pins Janja to the ground and orders him to stay away from Dogo. Bunga reminds Janja that it is Kupatana, and Janja laughs in reply, telling Kion that if he wants Dogo, "he's all yours" before rising to his paws retreating, leading his clan further into the Outlands. After the hyenas are gone, Dogo jumps up excitedly, thanking the Lion Guard enthusiastically. He introduces himself and continues to flatter the Lion Guard. Kion assures Dogo that he's safe now, and reminds him to stay away from Janja's territory. In reply, Dogo expresses a desire to go to the Pride Lands. Beshte asks Dogo if he needs to get back to his family, but Dogo shakes his head, saying that he's all alone. He begs the Lion Guard to allow him to accompany them back home, and Kion says that he may. Dogo begins trotting in circles and yipping as a signal to his mother, Reirei. The Lion Guard takes Dogo to the Pride Lands, telling him that he may stay on a hillside before splitting up to patrol the Pride Lands. Dogo breathes a relieved sigh once they've left, and is almost immediately greeted by his mother. Dogo approaches her eagerly, recalling how he fooled the Lion Guard. Reirei congratulates him but is quick to ask why he is sitting on the hillside. Dogo explains that the Lion Guard told him to stay there, to Reirei's amusement. She tells him that jackals don't sit on hillsides, and announces that they should make themselves at home. As Beshte and Bunga patrol the Pride Lands, they encounter Dogo sleeping in front of an aardvark's den. They remind him that he was supposed to wait on the hillside, and he leaves without protest. However, all of Dogo's siblings have invaded the aardvarks' dens as well, much to the irritation of their formal inhabitants. When Kion, Fuli, and Ono arrive to sort things out, Reirei and Goigoi approach them, introducing themselves as Dogo's parents. Kion asks which one of the jackal pups is Dogo, and Dogo approaches him cheerfully. Kion recalls that Dogo said he had no family, but Dogo protests, telling Kion that what he said specifically was that he was alone. Reirei adds that at the time, he had been. She assures Kion that it was all a misunderstanding, and he allows them to stay. Later, as the jackal family walks through the Pride Lands, Reirei decides that they should help themselves to more of the Pride Landers' "generosity". Dogo asks her if that will make Kion and the Guard mad, but Reirei explains that due to it being the day of Kupatana, they can do whatever they want. She teaches Dogo and her family how to get their way. This results in a number of a number of Pride Landers angry at the jackals for stealing from them, but when the Guard arrives, Dogo and Reirei once again insist that it was a misunderstanding, and they are permitted to stay in the Pride Lands. When the Kupatana begins, the jackals attack, with Reirei in the lead and Dogo at her side. The Lion Guard moves into action to stop the predators. Bunga grabs Dogo's tail, declaring that he no longer finds Dogo to be cute. The jackals are rounded up and ordered to leave. Reirei tries to talk her way out of it once more, but Simba roars angrily at them, and the jackal family flees back to the Outlands. Too Many Termites Dogo (and his brothers) are briefly mentioned twice. When Goigoi refuses to get up, Reirei states that it just means more aardwolf for herself and the kids. Later, as the pair are about to tuck into the aardwolves, Goigoi asks if they should wait for the kids. Reirei responds negatively, stating that they will bring back the leftovers for them. Babysitter Bunga Dogo and his pack are secretly watching a herd of zebras gaze, when his mother announces to him and his sister, Kijana, that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practising - luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. They put their plan into action and, when Reirei notices a young zebra, she urges her kids to go get him. As the young zebra charges across the plains, Kijana hops into a nearby clump of grass while Dogo continues the pursuit. He calls to Hamu using an affable voice, stating that he's a friendly jackal who only wishes to play tag with him. He manages to calm Hamu, who skids to a complete stop, interested in Dogo's offer. Unbeknownst to him, Kijana lurks just behind in the grass, revealing herself to her brother only. Dogo suggests a game of 'surprise tag', and asks Hamu to close his eyes for the game. He does so, unaware that Kijana is sneaking up from behind. But after spotting them, Ono calls for Hamu to look behind him. Dogo is distressed by his presence, but Hamu looks around to the 'surprise' anyway, only to see Kijana tackled by Bunga. Hamu questions Dogo about the game, and he responds darkly that it's the last game he'll ever play. Ono dives into Dogo, knocking him away, but the pup is soon back up. Bunga urges Hamu to kick and he does so, calling out tag before thrusting Dogo into a bush and claiming the pup to be "it". Bunga then places both jackal pups on the ground, pleased with their work. Bunga then drags the pair back to his pack, who have also been defeated by the Lion Guard. When Reirei finds out what had happened to her son, she is offended by the attack. Kion suggests that she and her pack leave the Pride Lands to get away from the 'vicious' zebras, and they do so, returning to the Outlands. When they return, practise continues. Reirei orders them to get a little one away from the pack, but they falter when they see that only their father and older siblings are ahead. Once Goigoi has offered to play the role of the little one, Dogo and Kijana charge him and knock him to the ground. Dogo asks his mother how they did and she responds proudly, believing them to be ready enough to return. The pack then scurry out of the Outlands. At the Watering Hole, they learn that several youngsters are at Hakuna Matata Falls. Dogo gets excited, and they leave immediately, with Goigoi staying behind to deal with the Lion Guard. When they reach the falls, they plan their attack. Dogo asks his mother if they'll save some food for his father, and she replies that they will with insincerity. They soon reveal themselves and begin to circle the children while Reirei deals with Bunga, but when they honey badger calls "teke" to his charges, they respond by kicking the jackals. Dogo is kicked away by a Little Monkey, but he's soon back on his feet, warning them that they've been practising. Dogo pursues Hamu in the water, and follows him onto a rocky ledge. But it's revealed to be a trap, as Young Rhino leaps from above a large boulder onto the other edge and sends Dogo flying into a bush again. When he joins his pack, the children charge them together, with Young Rhino sitting on Dogo. When the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, he is set free and, when the children assert their desire for them to leave, they make a hasty retreat back home. Books Babysitter Bunga (book) Dogo and his pack attack a herd of zebra as his parents attack the adult zebra, Dogo and his sister chase after Hamu. Thanks to the Lion Guard the jackals are quickly defeated and retreat to their den in the Outlands. Family *Reirei: Mother *Goigoi: Father *Dogo's Siblings: Brothers and Sisters *Kijana: Sister Friends *Kion (formerly) *Bunga (formerly) *Fuli (formerly) *Beshte (formerly) *Ono (formerly) Enemies *Kion *Beshte *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Simba *Muhanga *Muhangus *Muhimu *Hamu *Young Rhino *Little Monkey *Juhudi *Young Serval *Male Mongoose fr:Dogo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jackals Category:Siblings Category:Outlanders Category:Villains Category:Mammals